Just After Sunset (Jasper Hale)
by Cavelnimicum
Summary: Emily Hill moves to Forks to get away from her past, only to find out the present can be just as terrifying. Jasper Hale/OC
1. Paradise

_"I wish the brush could lift the artist."_

 **Emily** Hill had never given much thought to how she would die. It wasn't until she found herself hanging upside down in her dad's Dodge with her dead brother next to her that she realized just how sudden it could be, sweeping you off your feet before realization could ever come.

She sure as hell didn't think her life would turn out the way it did when she'd agreed to join her brother, who told her he would be going to a party. She never imagined Anthony's excessive drinking that night would cost him his life, nor did she think it would ultimately mean the beginning of hers.

Emily and Anthony had always shared a special bond. With him being two years older than his younger sister, he always made sure to look out for her. He drove her to school and waited for her last class to finish every day, took her out for ice cream when she'd had a bad day and more importantly, he relentlessly teased and made fun of her.

Anthony was due to graduate in two weeks when he'd asked his baby sister to come to a house party to celebrate the ending of his high school career. He was never a very good student, but still managed to keep up his grades just enough to pass every class. Apparently, the party he wanted to go to would consist of all juniors and seniors. With Emily becoming a junior in the upcoming fall, Anthony assured her it'd be a good thing to get to know the older kids in school. With all his talking and persuading, Emily actually got excited. She'd never been a big fan of crowds, but one night of fun never hurt anybody, right?

Looking back, she wished they'd never left the house that night.

"Tell me again why you think moving to Washington of all places was a good idea?" Emily asked as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Her back was sore and her shoulders hurt from the almost twelve hour drive, but she'd kept her mouth shut about the constant, dull aches that seemed to constantly lurk ever since the accident three months ago.

John Hill glanced at his daughter from behind the wheel and offered her a small smile, "You know why."

"Yeah, yeah," Emily nodded, "I get it. Let's just get there in one piece, alright?"

It'd taken John a lot of convincing before Emily agreed to get in the car with him. She demanded to know why he wouldn't just book a flight, but John didn't want to spend the money he desperately needed to finish the house on plane tickets. Besides, taking the car meant they could bring multiple suitcases along for free.

Emily pushed a strand of yellow hair behind her ear as the father-daughter duo passed a large, moss-covered sign that read; FORKS, WASHINGTON. She shifted once again, turning her upper body to the right so she could properly look out the window. Trees taller than she'd ever seen as far as the eye could see, with a grey sky and more moss, dead leaves and broken treebranches along the side of the road offered a stark contrast to her old home, back in Las Vegas.

Soon, the two of them entered the more populated area in town. People walked along the sidewalk in slow, mellow paces and several cars drove by. Most of them looked fairly old, some of them had rustmarks along the bumpers, but one of them stood outt. It was a brand new, silver colored Volvo. Emily couldn't see the driver, but when she looked at the driver's seat window, a cold shiver suddenly coursed through her body. She quickly lowered her head, her eyes on her hands.

When John finally pulled up on the driveway, Emily immediately looked up. John gave her the key to the front door of their new Dutch colonial house and told her to go ahead and pick a room while he brought in the suitcases. She slowly got out of the car and took in the sight of the house, which looked a lot nicer than she'd expected.

The house had a gambrel roof and an asymmetrical facade. Five small steps led to the front door, which had been painted a deep shade of red.

On the inside, it was just as nice. The door swung open, revealing a long entryway that led towards the living room. Emily recognized some of their old furniture, but noticed her dad had also replaced certain things, like the coffee table and the dining chairs. The kitchen was spacious, with a white marble countertop and copper sink.

Upstairs were four rooms. Three bedrooms and a bathroom with a toilet, bathtub and a sink. Emily inspected each of the them, before finally deciding on the one that looked out into the woods. It had a large window with a broad windowsill for her to sit on. She noticed her bed already standing in the middle of it and couldn't help but smile softly. John knew his daughter well.

"I think I'm gonna order a pizza, that okay with you?" John asked while setting down the four large suitcases and duffle bag that belonged to his daughter.

"Sure," Emily nodded, "I'm going to start unpacking."

With a small nod, John had left the room. One of the things she loved about her dad, was that he didn't hover. Neither of them were very good st small talk and they both knew that about one another.

Emily grabbed the first suitcase and threw it on top of her bed. She unzipped it, revealing a bunch of summer clothes and flip flops. She looked at the contents of the case with a sad face, knowing she probably wouldn't get to wear any of the items inside for a while. Nonetheless, she took the time hanging up and folding every piece of clothing, taking the time to colour coordinate her closet before moving on to the next suitcase.

As the day turned into night, the Hills spent their time unpacking the rest of their stuff and properly setting up their rooms. They had a pepperoni pizza for dinner and watched some television afterwards, before both deciding to go to bed early. Even though it was Saturday night, Emily couldn't wait to get in her pyjamas and go to sleep. It'd been a long day and both Emily and John were exhausted.

Besides, school would start that following Monday and Emily couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach when thinking about it.

 **This story is also posted on wattpad and .**

 **Thank you for reading :)**


	2. Forks

**With** a groan, Emily slammed her hand down on her alarm clock. The stupid thing finally stopped its horrendous beeping, leaving her with only the sound of chirping birds and running water across the hallway.

It was nearly seven A.M. and although school didn't start in another two hours, Emily wanted to make sure she took her time to get ready. If there was one thing she learned, it's that first impressions always matter.

Emily got up out of bed and strolled to her bathroom. She stripped out of her pyjamas and looked at herself in the mirror, letting her eyes wander her body. She sighed when she saw several deep scars along her torso and legs and decided then not to think about them for the rest of the day.

As Emily watched her dad drive away towards Forks Hospital, nerves instantly overcame her. she hoisted her backpack higher up on her left shoulder and took a deep breath. An instant feeling of being watched overcame her as she could tell everyone in the Forks High School parking lot was staring at her.

Before she could take another step a tall, lanky boy stood in front of her, waving his hands in front of her face. She didn't know why he wore a silk shirt and tie to school, but decided not to ponder.

"You're Emily Hill, the new girl. Hi, I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need. Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on?" His eyes darted towards Emily's neck where he noticed a fairly large, pink scar, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Hi, yeah I'm Emily. I sort of prefer crying in the bathroom stall during lunch, if you don't mind." she said slowly.

"Good headline for your feature," Eric said with a small smile, "I'm on the paper and you're news, baby. Front page."

The blonde swallowed hard, "No, please. I'm not news, I just.." she trailed off, looking down at the ground.

"Whoa, chillax! No feature, promise." He lifted his hands up in the air as to make peace and bit his lip

"You need help getting to your first class? I can hook you up, by the way. Tutor, cliff notes, medical excuse," He nodded his head towards her brace, which she quickly pressed behind her back, "Whatever you need."

"I'm okay," she said quietly, "Thanks anyway."

Emily quickly made a mental note to stay away from Eric as much as she possibly could. He seemed far too excited about having a new girl around, which led her to believe Forks didn't get very many new students. She rolled her eyes while walking towards the front desk, still clutching onto her backpack as students left and right passed her by in a hurry.

The woman behind the front desk handed Emily a map of the building along with her schedule. Her first class, advanced physics, was in the other building. It took the girl nearly ten minutes to find, so naturally she was the last person to come in.

Her teacher, Mr. Krupchek, immediately checked her slip and told her to sit down. She sighed in relief, she hated teachers that made her introduce myself to the other students. She hated the attention and besides, she got enough stares as it was.

Emily took her seat behind the only available table in the room. Beside her sat a boy whose face she couldn't see because of his blond, curly hair, which was hanging in his face as he bent over his textbook. Em had no plans of introducing herself to him and it quickly became clear to her why he was sitting alone.

The guy, who she could only describe as pale and muscular, didn't move for the entire hour. Honestly, if you would've told her he was a statue she would've believed it.

Just seconds after the bell rang, he'd run out the door, leaving Emily in her seat with her mouth slightly agape and her mind wondering what the hell his problem was. He certainly hadn't shown the same amount of friendliness as Eric, who she started to think wasn't so bad after all.

Classes came and went and so did Forks High's students, who were all too interested in her. They stared her down in the hallways and even in class, but none of them had given her any nasty looks. Yet.

Even though Em's original plan was to simply lay low and not talk to anyone, her good intentions were already out the window on that first day.

She'd met a girl named Angela during her third period Creative Writing class and she'd invited her to sit with her for lunch. It was an invitation she had trouble accepting at first, but once the two of them got talking, Emily figured Angela would be one of the least judgemental people to hang around at school. Besides, she had to at least talk to some people, right?

"I'm sorry, I really can't play. I want to, but it'd be no use." Emily told coach Clapp during her third and fourth period gym. He shook his head sympathetically and nodded, telling his new student to take a seat on the sideline.

The boys' basketball team ran drills on the right half of the basketball court, while the girls' volleyball game occupied the other half. Coach Clapp told Emily to just do some homework for now while he figured out a separate assignment for her to do instead of participating in gym.

"Block it, Cloe! Yeah, good attack!" The energetic, athletic team captain of the girls' team shouted excitedly as she watched her team kick ass.

Suddenly, the ball rolled towards Emily, who was busy reading through the first chapter of her history book. She hated history, but it was better than chemistry, a subject she didn't take anymore anyway.

"Hey, you're Emily right?" The team captain ran up to her and grabbed the ball, before tossing it back towards the group of girls. She had long, blonde hair and a nice body, not to mention a perfectly fine set of hands.  
"Yeah," Emily said, "Have we met?"

The team captain giggled and shook her head, before quickly recovering, "No, I'm so rude! I'm Jessica. You're from Vegas, right? What's it like out there?"

"Crowded. Lots of tourists." Emily said, clutching onto her history book. A boy came running out from the basketball half of the court and smiled awkwardly, rubbing his neck with his fingers.

"This is Mike," Jessica said, "Emily's from Vegas!"

Mike sent her a flashy grin and a wave, to which Jessica nearly squealed. Emily simply smiled back, praying to God the two of them would leave her alone soon.

"Hey, you wanna join us for lunch?" Jessica asked sweetly.

Emily sighed, but nodded, "Yeah, sure."


End file.
